High School Hierarchy
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: Don't you wonder how Puck became some sort of High School God and Rachel, a social Pariah? Well this tells the story behind that very first slushy facial. One-Shot. Past fic. Puckelberry! T for mentions of sex.


**A/N: I just want to start this by saying: absolutely AMAZING response to my last story: After All, You're My Wonderwall. I mean really, I was shocked to look in my email today. So many people favorited both the story and me! I'm touched (: So, if you haven't read it yet, go read it please! Also, I'm more of a one-shot writer, and I have like- two more in the works right now, so those will probably be up soon. Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, duh. **

It was the second month of Freshman year for the glee clubbers. Long enough for a sort of- hiearchy to be established, but no places were actually _definite_. At least, not yet. Everyone knew who Noah Puckerman was though. He was one of the only Freshman to make the _varsity_ football team. Which, to be honest, isn't that big of a deal, considering how much they suck. But, still.

That's not all Puck is known for though. It's already known that he is a total man-whore. He must have used and abused at least fourteen girls by now, but for some reason, they just kept coming back for more. He couldn't really blame them, I mean, he is a stud. But pretty much, everyone knows Noah Puckerman.

One day, he walks into school, with just a minute to spare, but it's not like he cares. He just got a grape slushy, (his favorite) from 7-11 and he plans to take all the time he needs to finish it. Then suddenly, his heart stops. He sees the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. She's kind of short, but somehow, her legs look like they go on for miles. She's wearing a sweater, this little plaid skirt, and knee socks. You might think that this was a total turn-off, but it was kind of cute. She just gave off this total vibe of innocence. He's never seen her before, so he knows she can't be popular. However, that also means she can't be _un_popular, because he would know by everyone picking on her. She seems pretty safe. So he goes up to her, leans against her locker, and prepares to turn on the charm.

"Hey baby, what's your sign?" Puck says with a wink. He knows that it's lame, but it didn't really matter. Girls will be all over him no matter what line he used. Which is why he's shocked by her reply.

"Do not enter."

"Uh, what?" Puck says, incredibly confused. Did she just turn him down? No one turns the Puckerone down. Not unless hell has frozen over.

"I said do not enter. Do you need me to repeat myself? Your reputation precedes you, Noah. Only Freshman on the football team. Goes by the incredibly juvenile nickname, 'Puck', and also, total womanizer. I mean, honestly, you don't even know my name. It's Rachel Berry, by the way. If you actually would try and get to know me one day, I would love to start a relationship with you, because I am ironically turned on by your bad boy image, but still, I don't want to be some little tryst. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go meet my friend, she's waiting for me." She smiles and waves in the direction of Santana Lopez, the only Cheerio who he hasn't "made time" with yet, and she smiles back.

Puck can't believe this. He just got turned down. Funny enough, this was the one girl he would consider sleeping with _more_ than once. Maybe a relationship if necessary, because she was just way too gorgeous to not be put to use. He can't just stand there, he has to save face. So, without even thinking of what he was doing, he takes off the lid and chucks the entire purple slushy onto her.

The hallway erupts into laughter. It's not like they really have anything against the girl. Most of them don't know her, and the ones who did thought she seemed nice enough, but if Noah Puckerman threw a slushy on her? Well, there had to be something wrong.

Puck pretends not to notice that feeling below his waist when she licks the slushy off her lips.

Puck pretends not to notice when her friend Santana's eyes widen in shock, and then when she quickly walks away, not being able to be seen with a loser.

Puck pretends not to notice the hurt look etched across Rachel's face when she notices this as well.

He just casually spits out a "Freak." and walks away. Leaving a very pretty girl covered in purple slush, and surrounded by laughing classmates.

And that was how the highschool hiearchy became set. Rachel Berry= Social Pariah. Noah Puckerman= Highschool God.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I was thinking about how Rachel really isn't that bad, and how the only reason people really hate her, is because everyone else does. I like to think that she actually had friends until some asshole ruined it for her. And Puck, well he was that asshole. I'm sorry, but he was always the main tormentor, don't you think it makes sense he was the first one slushy her? At least now, you can imagine that he had some reasoning behind it, and it's Puckelberry reasoning too! Anyway, review, favorite, and all that jazz. By the way, I noticed some people have been story alerting some of my one-shots? They are one-shots! There's not gonna be anything else!**


End file.
